


Night City Echoes

by Zenphor



Series: Night City Echoes [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Booty Judy Texting, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Romance, Texting, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphor/pseuds/Zenphor
Summary: A harebrained smattering of text exchanges scattered throughout Night City. They're in no particular chronological order and don't always adhere to the same AU, so one text might refer to a character that lived through one scenario where others may not. These are mostly copies of reddit posts I've been tinkering with, but since the subreddit is primarily dedicated to Judy, I may eventually venture out and try new characters and pairings. The predominant theme currently involves romance between Female V and Judy Alvarez and all the shenanigans that take place in between. Since these two goobers have been living rent-free in my head since launch day, I figured I'd jot it all down for posterity. Enjoy!
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Series: Night City Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	1. Keep Calm, Stab On




	2. Cyberpsycho Sighting: Foot in Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducking autocorrect.


	3. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after the rooftop holo call with Judy, before V embarks on the final leg of her journey.


	4. Better Than Exhaust and the Stench of the City 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Judy interact for the first time.


	5. Liar Liar, Pants on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V commits a little white lie to help make reparations for Judy's past suffering.


	6. Erective Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Burning Desire play-by-play.


	7. Underwater Where Thoughts Can Breathe Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commiserating into the void in memory of a lost friend.


	8. Chainfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When spam mail takes on a life of its own.


	9. These Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts bridging the gap where words fail, Judy struggles to cope with the traumatic loss of Evelyn.


	10. Major Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie seeks a little V guidance getting an anniversary present for Misty.


	11. Booty Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booty Judy strikes again.


	12. Rhino Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be vewy vewy quiet ..


	13. Greener Pastures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Maiko share a tense exchange after the events of Pisces, shortly before V and Judy are due to leave Night City with the Aldecaldos.


	14. Better Than Exhaust and the Stench of the City 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Johnny and Judy's first interaction with one another over V's busted ass.


	15. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you ask your boomer pseudo-uncle for relationship advice, but all you get are cryptic proverbs.


	16. A Dive Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we're all caught up! Moving forward, texts will be tandem posted here as well as on the r/FollowersofCyberJudy subreddit. One of our chooms is working on a new text template that's nearly identical to the game, and will allow creators to post pictures! I'll see if that format is supported here on AO3. If not, I'll continue using the older format for ease of viewing, but will include a link to the new format once it's available.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy a belated Valentine's gift from the voices in my head, to you. <3


	17. We Had to Pay the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of taking the cleanest, least bloody option.


	18. Hard-Boiled Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the rain falls like dead bullets, but all you can think about is wishing the narrator in your head would sleep the big sleep.


End file.
